Notice me Kouhai!
by Maki the Tomato Sushi
Summary: Nico wants her hot junior to notice her, but sadly she's too dense to notice such things.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My last fic didn't update correctly, at least on my perspective so if you want to check it out go to my profile or something.

Nico waited for her junior in the music room where she always goes. Most of the time she'll hide somewhere and stare at her beautiful face and listen to her beautiful voice but this time Nico wanted things to be more public.

And there she is, waiting for her junior in the music room wearing lingerie that she found on the street since she was too poor to buy one from the store.

It was a bit dirty but Nico could live with that, if the plan goes right it would be in the floor anyways.

Minutes ticked by and the junior finally appeared.

"What the heck." The red headed junior scowled.

"Do you like it Maki-chan?" Nico winked while doing a sexy pose.

"Eww gross!" Maki scowled once again.

In her mind, Nico was panicking.

'Does she not like this? Am I not sexy enough? Is the lingerie too dirty?' Nico settled with the last one and thought that Maki didn't like the sight of the lingerie she found on some alleyway.

She removed the lingerie sexily so Maki could feast her eyes on Nico's so called 'sexy' body.

When Nico was completely naked, she found Maki's eyes darting around her body.

'Score!' Nico thought.

"Eww! You have fleas!" Maki shouted while pointing to Nico's pubes, the pubes that Nico never washed.

Nico looked down to see like a million fleas on her pubes.

'Shoot!'

Maki ran away, never to be seen, but she was found again on the next chapter that isn't even out yet.


	2. Poor Nico

Plot twist: Maki isn't here

Nico was sobbing in the shower, washing the ass that Maki was never gonna bang.

"I-if only I washed my ass all of this would not happen, I-I would have gotten laid UWAAAAAHHH!" Nico sobbed out loud.

After washing her ass she moved on to her pubes, it was a horrible cleaning experience.

"If only I washed my pubes..." Nico muttered while removing the fleas out of her pubes, imagining the things she and Maki could do only if she had washed her pubes.

When all of the fleas were out, everything resumed like a normal shower scene, only less sexy because of the flea corpses on the ground.

Nico's blood red body soap trickled down her body as it hit the flea corpses on the shower floor, it was not a pretty sight.

"Oi Nico how long are you gonna shower in there?! It's been like 5 hours!" Nico heard her mom yell and turned to the clock that was in the shower for some reason.

'Dayum that's some sexy clock right there!' Nico thought, ignoring her mom yelling some random stuff outside.

Nico shook her head 'No no, don't be a pervert...' And resumed her shower.

After about 7 hours Nico finally left the shower, and she left a huge water bill as well.

'Hmm what time is it?' She thought while gazing at the sexy clock in the shower.

It was 4:30 am.

'Holy shitballs that was a long shower!' Nico exclaimed the cringe-worthy sentence in her head.

When she changed into her pajamas, which she definitely didn't find in an alleyway, she went to bed thinking on how to appease her hot junior.

.

.

.

"NICO! WHAT DID YOU DO IN THE SHOWER?!"

Nico jolted awake and she was greeted with her screaming mother.

"I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE A NICE SHOWER AND I WAS GREETED WITH THIS!"

Her mom held up their bills and she pointed to the water bills in particular.

"WE HAVE 9494774848839¥ IN WATER BILLS, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I was busy cleaning myself, unlike you." Nico smirked, hinting on her mom's problem with bad breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Nico's mother shouted at Nico's face. Her breath was so bad that Nico almost died but she endured it anyways.

Nico had a very hard time maintaining her consciousness and she wasn't able to answer.

"Whatever I'll just kick you out, I never liked you anyways." Nico's mother said as she was carrying Nico by her pigtail.

Nico was trying her best to stay awake after the blast of her mother's horrendous breath and she managed because of the pain on her pigtail.

"Goodbye shithead." Nico's mother said while literally kicking her daughter out of the house. When she kicked, she still held Nico's pigtail and that resulted with a missing pigtail for Nico.

Nico landed in the dumpster like the trash that she is.

Fleas were quickly swarming her pubes while she was sobbing about her lost pigtail.

Nico has lost all will for living, she was rejected and she was thrown out of her house.

The stench from her mom that was still in her nose was slowly doing its job.

Nico quietly muttered "Fuck you." As everything became black.

Nico thought she was going to die in a dumpster, but it seems like fate has other plans for her.


	3. Meeting a Goddess in a Garbage Truck

AN: Wow, I didn't think that I'd get so much reviews on this, to celebrate I'll give 1 fact about myself.

Fun Fact: I'm a girl

...

"Uhhh..."

Nico slowly opened her eyes, everything was a blur.

"Where am I?" Nico said the overused line, it was more like a whisper actually.

"You're in a garbage truck!" Exclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

"Eep..!" Nico gasped.

'OMG, DID SHE JUST CALL ME TRASH?!' Nico thought inside of her premature brain.

Her fetus-like body suddenly jolted up, angry at the girl.

But when she did stand up, she hit her flea-filled hair on the roof of the truck making her fall down into an expired can of beans.

"Ara ara, looks like we have a new baby here~" The girl chimed.

"Oi, don't call me a baby!" Nico pointed to the lady with her face still inside the can of beans.

"Hi trash~" The girl chimed again.

"Oi!" Nico looked up expecting to find some trash whore, but instead she found a boob monster.

Nico stared at her huge titties "I wish my titties were that big too... Maki would surely grope me if I did!"

"Trash-chan?" The girl smirked. "If you wanted them you could just say so you know~"

"Huh?" Nico replied.

Suddenly Nico was being lifted into the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME BOOB MONSTER?!" Nico exclaimed, struggling against the force.

"I can see you have some problems with your love life Trash-chan~" The purple-haired girl smiled.

"Love Live?"

"No, love life~ though, I never see someone pronounce Love Live correctly, they usually say love life like what I said." The Boob Monster smiled again.

"That's because you live in a garbage truck! No one is that stupid!" Nico exclaimed angrily.

"Ara ara, getting angry I see... I hope that this will make you happier." The girl smirked.

"SPIRTUAL POWAA!"

"Fjhvhjjfhjfuyfhjcgudsahfdfyseaeaetstfhjvlugcjhkbcgu!" Nico shouted.

Nico was transforming.

The fleas were being killed, her pig tail is being repaired, Boob Monster even gave her some soap to wash herself in the blinding light.

Boob Monster let her down and inspected her final form.

"You look good Trash-chan, you will surely get all the booty like this~" Boob Monster smiled while giving Nico a mirror.

"HOLY SHIT I LOOK FABULOUS!" Nico exclaimed happily.

"At first I thought you were some trash whore, then I thought you were a Boob Monster, but now I think of you as something else... A Boob Goddess!"

"Aww thank you Trash-chan~" Boob Goddess blushed.

"Well, since I called you a Boob Goddess, shouldn't you be calling me something else?" Nico said confidently.

"Nah, you're a little shit anyways."

"Fuck you."

"A good looking shit~" The Boob Goddess winked.

"Deym..." Nico was shocked, it was the first time someone told her she was good looking.

The two were silent for a while until the garbage truck suddenly stopped.

"Looks like it's your stop Trash-chan, I'm going to miss you." The Boob Goddess said with a sad smile.

"Me too Boob Goddess..." Nico was sad too, but she really wanted Maki bang her.

"Well, if you want to meet up you know where to find me~" The Boob Goddess smiled.

Nico smiled back, she never met such a kind lady in a garbage truck before.

Their goodbyes were short lived, the garbage truck was slowly being opened.

"Goodbye Trash-chan, I'll never forget you~" Boob Goddess smiled.

"Me too." Nico smiled back.

Boob Goddess threw her outside.

"I wish you luck Trash-chan~"


End file.
